Uninvited
by VonniLove Loca
Summary: What if in Eclipse it was not Edward who killed Victoria, but someone from Bellas past. What if Bella had lied to everyone about who she really was? What if she wasn't the shy defenseless Bella everyone thought. Does she really love Edward? And who are the people helping the Cullens fight the newborns?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi you guys Vanni here, I've decided to share some of my stories from Wattpad on finally. So please enjoy, comment, share, like and follow for more._**

 _ **Disclaimer!**_

 _ **I do not own anything from Twilight or Vampire Diaries I just own the plot structure of this story.**_

 **1036**

I ran through the fields with Rebekah, Elijah chasing behind us. The warm sun high in the sky over head. "Come on Rebekah we must hide before Elijah catches us," I said dragging her along. I have known Rebekah and her family my whole life. I considered her my sister and her brothers my brothers too. Growing up I was the only child, my mother had died giving birth to me and my father raised me. He never liked me he would even beat me sometimes.

I met the Mikaelsons when I was 5, I had been running from my father in the market when I bumped into a lady. She had turned around and saw my bruises, she tried to help me but father came and grabbed me by my arm. He stopped when he saw the lady and bowed his head in apology for my rudeness, but all she could focus on was the bruises that covered body. She asked me how I had got them and when I went to tell her father interrupted me saying I was clumsy and fell over pretty much anything. I could tell by the look on her face that she did not believe him.

She asked for my hand and I gave it to her she closed her eyes as if concentrating. When her eyes opened they were filled with a silent rage and they were now on my father. She called for a man named Mikael, the man came forward with 5 children following him 2 looking close to my age. The man was tall over shadowing my father a little. The lady later introduced herself as Esther Mikaelson and the man was her husband Mikael. The 5 children were Elijah, Finnegan, Rebekah, Kol, and Niklaus. I told them my name was Isabella Gillian, and my fathers name was Jessop.

I felt my fathers hand tightening on my shoulder, I knew I would be getting another beating that night for bothering a noble family. When I winced a little Esther's eyes snapped to the hand that was covering my shoulder. The next thing that came out of her mouth surprised both me and my father. "Why have you beatin' this child?" she asked. My father tried to feign and acted as if he knew nothing of what she was talking about, but some how she saw through it. All of Esther's children glared at my father fiercely. I could now see that this woman wanted to help me and so did her family. "Come to me child," she beckoned to me.

I escaped my father's grip and ran into her open arms. She cooed softly in my ear as I cried. They forbid my father from ever seeing me again and took me to their home. The next day my father was found dead in the forest. I knew it was either Esther or Mikael who had killed him but I didn't care, that man deserved everything he got. I have been living with the Mikaelsons ever since. They even changed my last name to Mikaelson, and over the years there has been a new addition to the family, Henrick.

He was born 3 years after the Mikaelsons took me in. He became my little brother and I loved him. We were all now one big family. I was now 18 so is Rebekah, Finn is 23, Henrick is 10, Niklaus 21, Kol 19, and Elijah is 22. I loved all of them as sister and brothers except Niklaus, but I have never told him. I can't help but notice each time he enters a room especially now. He walks into the room carrying a bloody, pale, limp body in his arms. One that can only be resembled as Henricks, Klaus looks to have been crying.

What has happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Time**

After finding out that Henrick was in fact killed by the werewolves that night Mikael went into a rage slaughtering the whole village of werewolves. When he came home he demanded that Esther make us indestructible and unable to be killed. That was the day we were changed into original vampires, and that was also the day we found out that Mikael was not Klaus's real father. That in fact, Niklaus father was amongst the village of werewolves Mikael had killed.

Mikael lashed out at Esther and all of his children even me he tried to beat me to death wanting to break the spell that Esther had put on us, but Niklaus had stopped him. Later that night Esther was killed, Klaus said Mikael had done it but we all knew he had killed her. We did not blame him she had lied to all of us and instead of protecting us from Mikael she had run away and hidden leaving us to face his raft, but Elijah and Klaus had protected us. we had to run from Mikael because he tried to hunt us down.

We ran for almost 400 years together until we tried to split up. Klaus didn't like that because he felt that it was unsafe and we were breaking up the family so he hunted us down and daggered everyone. Well everyone except me, he was never able to catch me. I ran into Mikael in 1663, I had a witch with me at that time. She decapitated him killing him and we buried him in a grave yard with a grave stone that read his name and nothing else. I knew Klaus would come there soon and he would need proof of Mikael's death. I had the witch stay there so she could inform Klaus of what happened that day. But I knew that still would not be enough to stop Klaus from trying to find me, even though he knew Mikael was dead.

I have been running for many years, the latest place I have settled in is Forks, Washington. I found a coven of veggie Cold Ones living here, well at the time they didn't know I knew and they didn't know about me and they still don't. I swear they're retarded, the youngest son Edward became infatuated with my scent and his inability to read my mind so he stalked me and watched me sleep. I didn't want to blow my cover so I just went along with anything him and his crazy family said to do. Edward always trying to protect me from the danger that he and his family caused. Because of them, the crazy red head was after me because she thought it was my fault her mate was killed. I mean I could have killed him that day because Originals are way stronger than a Cold One but I didn't because I couldn't have the risk of Klause finding me.

I miss Klaus so much and my family, but I don't know what he would do to me once he found me. When the Cullens had left because one of them tried to take a bite out of me I found out a pack of shapeshifters was forming in La Push and one of them had a crush on me. He was cute but not my type, I liked the vindictive dangerous type a.k.a. Klaus. Plus he was annoying, always following me, and asking me out constantly. Then I had to go save that idiot Edward from the Volturi, whom I had met 250 years ago.

During that visit with them, we had become friends especially Jane and her brother Alec, turns out it was them who I had saved from the witch trials and had brought to safety. They were later found by Aro, Marcus, and Caius and changed into Cold Ones. The Volturi knew what I was but did not let my secret out to Edward. They pretended that I was a human and told Edward his choices for me knowing about their world.

Before we left Italy I thanked all of them for keeping my secret, and they all expressed how happy they to see me. What most Cold Ones didn't know was that the Volturi was a family not just the rulers of the Cold Ones, and they loved each other a lot. The only reason Cold Ones thought them to be cruel is because that was the way they acted in the presence of an outsider to their family. They had a reputation to uphold.

After we left Italy the Cullens thought everything was fine but I could feel a storm brewing on the horizon. After graduation, we found out the red head Victoria was creating a newborn army just to get to me. While in privacy I let Aro know about it. He said he would have Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri keep an eye on her and inform me of her status. The shapeshifters would help fight in the battle. The only thing them and the Cullens agreed on was keeping me safe and far away from the fight no matter how much I protested. I mean i could handle an army of newborns, but Edward and Jacob refused to put me in danger. So that's how I ended up where I am right now, standing on top of a snow covered mountain with Edward and Seth, a shape-shifter, guarding me.

I heard Seth yelp at something, and Edwards' head snapped to him. Something was happening.

"Edward whats happening?" I asked.

"That's impossible," he said in awe. "Whats impossible, whats going on down there Edward?" I asked frustrated.

"There are 4 humans on the battle field they're helping us kill the newborns, they're faster than us even the newborns and stronger, it's impossible half of the army has been killed with just them there," he said. Originals, shit.

Just then I picked up a noise, some one was coming and fast, I could hear their silent foot falls. They were too far for Edward to hear them but he would in a little. Right on cue, his head snapped in the direction they were coming from. "She's found us, Seth go hide... there's someone with her though," he said with a look of concentration.

Just then a male Cold One stepped out of the tree line. "Riley, listen to me. Victoria is just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you. In fact, she'll be glad she won't have to deal with you anymore."

"Don't listen to him Riley, I told you about his mind tricks," Victoria said suddenly appearing in a tree.

"It's true I can read minds, so I know exactly what Victoria thinks of you," Edward said.

"He's lying," she insisted.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about, not you," Edward said. I could see doubt forming on Riley's face and so did Victoria. "There's only you, you know that," she said. Riley looked relieved.

"Think about it, you're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you, she doesn't love you," Edward said. "Riley doesn't let him do this to us, you know I love you," she said.

He looked at her then back at us. "You're dead," then he lunged at us.

Seth intercepted him mid air before he could get to us. Victoria turned to run away. "You won't get another chance like this again. You want her, you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing."

'What the hell are you talking about you didn't even really kill James, your brothers and sisters did. All you did was sit there and whine about me becoming one of you.' I thought in my head.

Victoria turned around and growled at him while Riley kept screaming for her help. She and Edward started fighting fiercely both trying to overthrow the other it looked like fire crotch was winning. Riley managed to knock Seth out for a little bit and made his way over to help Victoria. They were just about to kill Edward when something, or should I say some one crashed into them.

Seth got back up and quickly killed Riley, leaving Victoria and the unknown person fighting. Edward came and stood protectively in front of me trying to shield me from watching the violence. He was such a prude. I could see a little over his shoulder, but barely. I heard the distinct sound of metal ripping over and over again. Then I saw a heavy dark purple smoke emitting into the air. I finally managed to get around Edward and see the mystery person and my heart stopped as he turned around looked straight into my eyes and smirked.

"Hello, love."


	3. Chapter 3

He had found me. Could I still run, in truth did I want to?

I already knew the answer to my question before I asked it.

I didn't want to run from Klaus anymore, I had already spent so many years away from him.

"You found me," I whispered.

"I will always find you, Isabella," he said sadly.

I knew running had hurt him too but I didn't want the same fate as my brothers and sister. Before I could stop myself I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly and cried. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed the top of my head and cooed to me.

"Shh Isabella, it's ok I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry I scared you, you don't have to run anymore, I love you," he cooed softly.

"I've missed you to Niklaus, I love you so much, I don't want to run anymore, it hurts Niklaus," I said.

"You don't have to, there are some people who want to see you but we have to go down to the clearing, come on," he said smiling.

I smiled back at him and turned to Edward. He had a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. "Come on Eddie we're going down to the clearing, keep up if you can," I said letting my English accent be known.

We took off before he could say any thing. I could hear him and the shape-shifter behind us trying to catch up. Ha, like they could we were faster than them. We made it to the clearing in seconds and started walking hand in hand. We could hear arguing and see the Cullens crowding around some people I couldn't see. When we got closer I could finally see the faces of the mystery people.

He endangered them, my brothers and sister, I was so happy, but the Cullens were really ruining the moment. "Will you please SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" I screamed grabbing all of their attention.

Esme came and hugged me tightly, but when I did not hug her back she pulled back and looked at me saddened. "Bella are you ok where's Edward?" she asked.

"He's on his way, he couldn't keep up," I said smirking.

"Izzy!" Rebekah launched herself at me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her tightly to my body.

"Hey little sister," I said with tears in my eyes.

The rest of my family came forward and we had a big group hug, the only one who didn't was Elijah. He stood back and smiled widely at our display of affection. I walked away from my group and over to Elijah. "Hey big brother, I've missed you," i said playfully punching him in the arm.

"Hey little sister, I've missed you too," he said chuckling. He quickly gathered me in his arms hugging me as if I would disappear if he let go.

"I'm so sorry Niklaus is so stupid," he said.

"It's ok im used to it by now," I said laughing. We walked back over to our family. Edward and Seth had already gotten down to the clearing so they saw everything that had happened. I and my family stood together united, just the way Klaus wanted us to be.

"We are a family again," Elijah said.

"Apart we are vulnerable," I said, then Nik looked at me.

"But united we are indestructible."


	4. Chapter 4

"Isabella who are these people, and what are these people?" Edward asked glaring at my family. We were now at the Cullens house sitting in the living room, along with the pack.

"These people are my family, and if you calm the down long enough and stop talking off my freaking ear I could explain what we are, boy" I sneered. He closed his mouth but continued glaring.

"This is my family and we are the Mikaelsons, and we are also Original vampires," I said. "What the hell are Original vampires?" Jacob asked. "Original vampires are the first vampires to ever exist, which happens to be me and my family, we were created by our mother Esther, a witch," I said.

"Isabella are you, ok love, did you hit your head, because the last time I checked you are human," Edward said looking at me with worry. "And the last time I checked I am a vampire and have been one for over a thousand years," I sneered and they gasped.

"Just because I don't sparkle in the fucking sun like you doesn't mean I am not a vampire, your kind isn't the only vampire species out there Cullen," I said glaring. "How many are there exactly?" Carlisle asked. "Only 2 our kind and your kind, our kind is more close to the legends, we burn in the sun and we die from wooden stakes being stabbed in our hearts and vervain weakens us, the whole garlic thing and not being able to see our reflection is just a myth," I said.

"Wait but I have seen you out in the sun light before," Jacob exclaimed. "Daylight ring, Esther made one for each of us so we would be able to walk around in the day time," I said showing him my ring.

"What is vervain?" Emmett asked. "It's a plant, that can be turned into a liquid, the plant alone makes us weak, but if we touch it it will burn us, but we will heal, it can knock out a normal vampire of our kind when injected into them long enough to stake them, but it has no effect on me and my family because we have built up a toleration for it by consuming it many times," i explained.

"Wait aren't all of your kind called Originals?" Sam asked. "No only we are because we are the only Originals, the first 6 vampires to exist, there's a difference between us and the normal kind of our species," Elijah said. "Whats the difference?" He asked.

"We, the Originals, can not be killed by any thing, while they can be killed by stakes, fire, or a werewolf bite," I said. Their eyes got wide.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you can never die?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope, but we can be put to sleep," I said. "What do you mean by put to sleep?" Edward asked. "There was once a tree that could be carved into stakes that could actually kill us, but it was burned down, the ashes from the tree were used to make daggers, when we are stabbed with the daggers we go into a type of slumber, we are basically decapitated, no feeling, sound, smells, hearing, just darkness like we are actually dead, but when the dagger is removed we come back," Elijah explained.

"How do you know how it feels?" Esme asked.

"I and my family have been recently undaggered after over 400 years of being daggered," he said. "Who daggered you?" she asked. "Niklaus, my brother," Elijah looked at Klaus. "Wait but Isabella has been with us how was she daggered?" Carlisle asked.

"She never was, she was the only one who had been able to run from Niklaus," Elijah said. "Despite Klaus being a huge ass he did it to protect us," Rebekah said smiling. My family laughed.

"How is daggering your own family protecting them?" Edward asked in disgust.

"Because if he wouldn't have our father would have probably killed us!" I growled. "What?" he looked dumbstruck.

"In order for it to make sense we have to start from where it all began, the day I met the Mikaelsons the day I became one."


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME AND THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO STILL STUCK WITH THIS STORY. COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER PLEASE IT GIVES ME THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP UPDATING.

After telling them the story of how I became a Mikealson they were speechless. They hadn't known I had gone through so much and that in fact, I was stronger than they believed. It still didn't change my view on what I thought about them. They would forever be Bambi munchin' discos to me.

"If all of this is true then you have to stay away from the Volturi," Carlisle said. "And why would I do that?" I asked smirking. "Are you crazy they'll make you join them for your powers!" Edward yelled.

"Oh poor Eddie, poor naive Eddie, the Volturi won't do a thing to me," I said. "You don't know them, Bella, they are ruthless, vicious animals who don't care about anyone but them selves!" he growled.

No sooner than he said the last word did I have him up against the wall hanging by his neck. "Don't you ever speak about them that way if you value your life boy! You people have no idea what you're talking about, Carlisle the only fucking reason you think of them as savages is that they didn't consider you family, so they didn't trust you, you think you know it all Eddie all because you read minds, but in all truth you know nothing. People hide things Eddie some can hide them badly and some can hide them good, but you can never tell the difference because your gift doesn't dig that deep, you just read the surface thoughts, what they are thinking at the current moment, any one can mask their true thoughts, Eddie, as long as they concentrate hard enough, take Pixie-Bitch over there for example, she's masking her thoughts right now, she has been since she met you all, even when she met the Major," everyone turned and looked at a nervous Alice,"So tell me Eddie does her thoughts consist of nothing but shopping even at this moment?" I asked turning back to him.

He looked at her concentrating,"Yes," he said shocked," But that's just Alice," he defended. "No that's not Alice, you see I had the time to get to know the real Alice when she was human, the real Alice is scheming, and conniving, but the Alice you speak of is just a distraction, a decoy, an object blocking the sun, the door that has locked in the secrets, all in truth the real Alice is someone who would kill to get what she wanted, isn't that right Mary-Alice," i said smirking at her glaring figure.

"You see little Ally here isn't so innocent, she planned all of this out, she didn't come here to find a family she came here to control you. She planned meeting Jasper, she planned them coming to your coven, she planned you all coming back to Forks, but the only thing she didn't plan for was me. She didn't see me coming to town and she didn't see me with you guys, in fact, Alice hasn't been able to see anything involving me since I came to town. Every vision she has told you about since then has been complete bullshit, she never saw James going to the ballet studio, she knew that he would be there but it wasn't because she had a vision of it, it was because she called James and told him to go there, she knew in exchange for my life she would be free from James. I only went to the ballet studio to keep up the sacrificial trait of the Bella Swan you had all come to think of me as, trust me I could have killed James with my eyes closed, but I didn't because then you would all start asking questions and Alice would know who I was. So I let James beat me up a little, Alice also didn't plan on James having loose lips about their little deal and him recording the whole thing, so when you all came and she saw the video she destroyed it and when she saw the opportunity to kill James she took it. When I was in the hospital Alice came and paid me a little visit, she asked me about all I remembered of what James said, I knew she was trying to see if he had told me, so I told her a lie, I said all I remembered was the pain, and how Edward and the mighty fucking Cullens came and saved me from the big bad James. She bought it like I knew she would but she still kept an eye on me, a.k.a Bella Barbie time, she knew that somehow I was still going to be a threat to her perfect little lie so she knew she had to get rid of me some way."

I then looked at Jasper, "Then came the party, she kept Jasper from feeding no matter how much he wanted to so he could attack me when the time came, she knew that Jaspers along with the whole families bloodlust would throw him over the edge and he would snap and that you would leave, but she also didn't count on another bump in the road, she didn't know that when I was around the shifters that she could see me but still even then I was blurry. I1 had been cliff jumping when she saw it so she thought I was trying to kill my self and was so excited that she accidentally let her guard down and told Rosalie about my plan of suicide, when she realized what she had done she came back to Forks to make it look like she was trying to do a good deed of going to the funeral of her 'best friend' but she was actually going to go to my house and look through my things, that's why when I came home she almost had a cow when she saw I was still alive. She would have tried to kill me her self but Jacob was there, and this brings me to the next part of this oh so wonderful story, you, Eddie the idiot going to Volterra to get yourself killed over your lost 'mate'. Aro really loved it when he read in your mind that you thought your dead mate was me, the only reason you didn't know I knew them was because I asked them not to tell you or think about it so they wouldn't blow my cover. I could probably guess exactly what they were thinking of to throw you off track, Marcus was thinking of Didyme, rest her soul, Aro was thinking of collecting you for your gift, and Caius was thinking of killing you, actually I don't think his was a cover thought he really doesn't like you, so that one might have been real," he nodded his head and stared at me in shock," and all the other guard were probably thinking of killing you to, especially Jane an Alec, they have always been protective of me, considering I saved their life and they think of me as their mother-"

"Wait you're the one that saved them from the witch trials in Salem?" Carlisle asked. "Why yes, yes I am, how did you figure?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Well when I stayed with the Volturi i used to hear Alec and Jane talking about their 'mother' who saved them and when they thought she would visit next, when they were walking the halls, I just assumed it was another one of the Volturi they were talking about, every time the woman, or you, would visit I would be out hunting, so I would never get to see her, you," he said.

"That's how I wanted it. One of the witches I know told me I had to steer clear of you until the time was right, and that when we did meet it would be completely by coincidence, so I made sure to only come when you were out, I consider Jane and Alec my children, Jane was always my little heartbreaker, and Alec my charmer. After I saved them i left them so they could pursue their dreams not worrying about being hunted down, when I came back to see how they were doing they were gone i spent weeks looking for them, when I went to Italy i found out that the Volturi had taken them in when they fell ill, when they had met Jane and Alec Marcus could already see a bond forming between everyone and them, and when Jane and Alec told them about me they made sure to change them since they knew if I saved someone then they had to be important to me. So you see the Volturi aren't the hateful blood thirsty creatures you make them out to be, and from what I can tell you don't really have a good judge of character, so really none of your fucking gifts matter, they all can be manipulated, Major, i expected more from you," I said looking pointedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused. "She's just playing with you Jasper, don't listen to her," Alice said looking panicked. "Shut up Alice...what are you talking about Bella?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. "Oh come on Jasper don't you remember me, i was the first female soldier to ever go to war, and the first female soldier to become the captain to the legendary Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock, and the first female soldier to become best friends with the Major," his eyes widened and he took a better look at me. When he gasped I smirked.

"Isa?" he asked astonished.

"Who else would I be," I said. "You're still the sarcastic bastard I remember," he said smirking.

"And you're still the panty dropper with a stick up his ass I remember," I retorted with a smirk.


End file.
